Professional and college sports are popular past times for a large segment of the population here in the United States. Each person may have a favorite sports team, regardless of a college or of a professional team associated with a city. Each sports team usually has a specific color related to and representative of the team. For the sports enthusiasts, it would be desirable that a decorative lighting apparatus is provided such that the specific color of his favorite sports team can be projected either onto the ceiling or onto the wall of a room.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image projecting candle apparatus that is capable of projecting a color of a specific sports team.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image projecting candle apparatus that is capable of projecting different colors by interchangeable display unit on the candle apparatus.